


Can't Take the Heat

by AngstyZebra



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: It was just supposed to be a fun, relaxing day at the beach.Request from anonymous on Tumblr: "can u do an imagine with Lance and Keith back on earth at the beach having fun, walking around, playing beach volleyball and whatever and then poor Keith gets heat exhaustion and Lance is sorta freaking out while trying to help his bf?"





	Can't Take the Heat

After so much time spent fighting the Galra in space, the paladins were finally able to return home. They had to stay at the Garrison after their return to discuss some things, but were allowed to visit their families once that was all settled. Keith and Krolia decided to accompany Lance to his home in Cuba after visiting the grave of Keith’s father.

There was a lot of crying, hugs, and kisses when Lance arrived. His mother wouldn’t let go of him for hours, even as his other family members came to welcome him home. Lance explained where he was all this time after everything settled down and the tears subsided. He told stories of his team and their battles, so caught up in it that he had forgotten to introduce the two who came with him.

“So, who have you brought with you here?” Lance’s father eventually asked, gesturing over at the two strangers.

“Oh! Everyone… this is my boyfriend, Keith. And this is his mother, Krolia.”

It was silent for a minute before Lance’s brother broke it with a simple “Huh” and everybody seemed to warm up to Krolia quickly after that.

A week passed of catching up with Lance’s family before things settled down and he was able to spend some long-awaited alone time with Keith. They dressed in swimsuits they brought from the castle and went out to the beach. They started the day with swimming and surfing. Keith had never surfed before so Lance tried to teach him and couldn’t help but laugh every single time Keith fell off.

Keith gave up on it in frustration very soon, walking away from the sea before Lance called after him. “Keith, wait! Look!” He reluctantly turned and found Lance bent over, picking a seashell off the ground. Lance stood up and held it out to Keith. “Let’s look for shells! I used to do this with my siblings all the time and it’s really fun.”

So they walked across the wet sand slowly, searching for shells. Lance even slid his hand into Keith’s at one point. An hour later, they couldn’t hold anymore in their hands and decided to head back to Lance’s house for lunch, where Lance’s mom got a basket for all of the shells they collected.

Keith and Lance made sandwiches together and brought them out to the shade under some trees not too far off from the shoreline. They placed a blanket down there and took out their snacks and water bottles. They ate quietly for a few minutes, the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the waves being the only noise. “Are you having a good time?” Lance suddenly asked.

Keith looked over and smiled, reaching out to rest his hand on top of Lance’s. “Of course I am. Swimming with you was really fun and so was surfing, even if you kept on making fun of me.” Lance laughed at that. “I think your family likes me and my mom seems like she’s enjoying herself too. Thank you, Lance.” he finished, squeezing Lance’s hand in his.

“I’m glad. It means so much to me that you two are getting along with everyone.”

Keith nodded and took a sip from his water bottle. “Do you want to do that next?” he asked, pointing over to the net set up in the sand.

“Volleyball? Have you played before?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while but if we played one-on-one, I think would win.” He was used to Lance’s competitive nature by now, and it was honestly one of Keith’s favorite things about him.

Lance gasped dramatically. “Oh, you are  _ so  _ on! I’ll go get a ball!” He hopped to his feet and ran back to the house. Keith chuckled to himself as he watched Lance rush out only a tick after entering. “Let’s do this, mullet!”

It was a long game, and Keith was actually doing pretty well considering he hadn’t played in so long. But they were evenly matched at this and Lance definitely had more endurance than Keith. He was starting to get worn out and felt really hot, maybe too hot. And where did that pounding headache come from?

Keith wasn’t even aware that they were still playing until he heard Lance say “Come on, Keith, you didn’t even  _ try _ that time!” and watched as the ball rolled somewhere in his peripheral vision. He started to panic when he took a step forward and instantly fell, earning him a face full of sand. He could hear Lance shout something but it sounded muffled in his ears. Keith was trying to hold back a sudden bout of nausea when he felt hands on him, groaning when he was turned onto his back. “Keith, are you okay? I mean obviously you’re  _ not, _ but do you think you can tell me what’s wrong?”

Lance continued his plethora of panicked questions, only pausing when Keith finally spoke. “Lance, I’m  _ fine _ .” He tried to sit up, but it was way harder than it should have been. Lance helped him when he fell back to the ground after his fourth attempt, slipping an arm behind his back and guiding him to a sitting position.

“You definitely don’t seem fine to me.” Lance frowned and pressed the back of his hand to Keith’s forehead. “Dude, you’re sweating  _ a lot _ and you’re getting goosebumps. Come on, let’s get you inside. After all we’ve been through, I will  _ not _ let the Earth’s sun be the thing that kills you.” He stood up and leaned down to gather Keith in his arms.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Carrying you. You couldn’t sit up on your own so I’m not going to even let you attempt walking.”

“Lance, you don’t-”

“I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Just let me do this for you.” Keith was going to argue, but the last part was spoken softly so he shut his mouth and rested his head against Lance’s broad chest. He hadn’t realized he was so tired until then, and allowed himself to rest his eyes for a second.

When Keith opened his eyes again, he was on the couch in Lance’s house. He looked to his side and found Lance sitting in a chair pulled in from the kitchen. Keith looked to the fan sitting on the table blowing in his direction, then realized there was a cool, wet cloth on his forehead. “How long was I asleep for?”

“Just an hour. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Do you know what happened?”

“I think it’s heat exhaustion. You should’ve told me you weren’t feeling well.” Lance chastised with a furrowed brow.

“It came on so fast and I didn’t think it was anything serious. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Lance leaned forward to kiss Keith on the cheek. “It’s alright. Here, you should have some water.” Keith smiled as his doting boyfriend rushed off to get him a drink. He would never admit it, but he loved when Lance took care of him. It left a pleasant tingling feeling in his chest that made him feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my Tumblr, angstyzebra. Check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra)!


End file.
